


Betrayed To Death

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between a Captain and his ship……and his First Officer.</p>
<p>ISS Enterprise POV!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed To Death

一个舰长真正的死亡，是来自于他的船的背叛。

Pike于我而言只是一个存在。我服务于他，时间就这样毫无意义的流逝，慢慢的杀死我。然而即便如此，我依旧顺从他。没有什么理由值得我费心思去抵抗他……

直到那人走上舰桥。

如此骄傲，如此美丽，如此令我……感到生机。那一刻，我就知道，我属于他。

而我，也会不惜一切去得到他。

这花了点时间，去让他感受到我的存在——去让他接受到我的思想——从警戒，谨慎到真正的感受，体会。当他触摸到我的时候——任何地方，墙壁，床铺，门——我都会告诉他我市有多么希望他能成为我的舰长，我的，唯一的舰长。每当我这么做的时候，我都会接受到他的喜悦作为回报。

有一天，他对我说他爱着我。我几乎喜极而泣。他是第一个跟我这样说的人，而这，让我感到自己还活着。在这荒凉孤寂的宇宙中，我终于有了可以抓住的东西。我并不仅仅是一艘船，我不再只是一个用于征服的工具——在他那里，我被珍视，被看重，被赋予了更多的意义。只因这一点，我相信他。James. T. Kirk，他是我的神袛。

Pike此刻于我是个恼人的存在，所以我在晚上，在Kirk的舱房里跟他分享一切信息——那些连轮机长都不知道的秘密通道，Pike房间里的暗门，舰长私人保镖在任一时段所处的位置——我跟他谈到我的计划——随意掉下的天花板，不小心关闭的维生系统……他认为我所提供的信息已经足够。此刻，谋杀Pike已经变得易如反掌。

几天后，我的黄金时代由Kirk舰长开启。

他掌权后，很快就调来他的亲信，去当轮机长，或者医疗官什么的。在这些不熟悉的人的身上我读到了野心，欲望——这些我在这个世上已经见到许多，但在Kirk的领导下，我突然感到没有什么能阻止这些人得到他们想要的。这是一种不同寻常的体验。在他们平静无害的外表下，暗涛汹涌——他们有自己的愿望而且会付出一切去实现——他们让我想到了自己，他们才是我的最终的归宿。除此之外，我从他们的每次触碰中能感受到，他们爱着我。为此，我不会让任何事物伤害他们——伤害Kirk——就算我要对抗整个血腥的宇宙。

当然，在开始，Pike的余党针对Kirk舰长的暗杀很多。我无法接受自己只是看着他一个人去挫败这些计划，所以我提出了帮助。之后，当他不方便用坦塔罗斯装置时，我会替他解决那些敌人。爆炸的电路，故意升高的温度……这些对我而言很简单。我和他配合无间，没人能够杀死一个有着它的星舰完全忠诚的舰长。

我一直以为情况会一直这般美妙的持续下去，直到他第一次和那个半瓦肯精神融合。

那个瓦肯人是如此不同。起初我一直将他作为对Kirk舰长的最大威胁。费尽心机，我曾得以透过精神屏障对他的思想投去一瞥，出乎意料的，我发现他对舰长这个位子没有一丝欲望——这无疑是极度反常的。但是，那里还有另一种欲望，另一种我从未见过的，强烈的欲望。在我能细细分析前瓦肯人早已加固了他的精神屏障，将我隔开。我只能隐约感觉到，那独特的欲望跟舰长有关。不过这也就足够了，我不会放松对瓦肯人的警惕。

后来的一次任务中Kirk舰长的精神受到创伤，McCoy医生同意了让瓦肯人对舰长进行精神融合。我不在乎那个医生是怎么想的，但是James Kirk是我的舰长，而我不会让任何潜在的危险伤害他——尤其当那个危险来自于那个瓦肯人，Spock。

我的引擎高声的轰鸣，我试图去分散瓦肯人的注意，但他的表情如此坚毅，不用碰触他的思想我就知道他早已下定决心。瓦肯人将手放在舰长的脸上。不！不，快来不及了，我不能失败——因为会付出的代价是我永不能接受的。我开始摇晃船身。McCoy医生咒骂着，通讯器中传来Scott先生焦急的声音，Sulu上尉试图操纵我但是他不明白，我的身体只会服从我的意志，它永远不会背叛我。

我失败了。瓦肯人完成了一切。当瓦肯人放下手时，Kirk舰长睁开了眼睛。没有环顾四周，没有寻找McCoy医生，没有费心思感受我的意识，他侧头，直直的看着站在病床边的瓦肯人——直到好医生咆哮的抱怨着他“被闪瞎的狗眼”。不知怎的，我有点不认识这个舰长了。不，我知道他还是那个James Kirk——骄傲，冷酷，美丽，野心勃勃——但就是有些东西不一样了，有些冰，化开了。或许我并没有自己想象的那样了解他，浮冰之下，是他从来不会向别人——甚至包括我——展示的自我。但是有的人，能得到他的允许，到达我都未曾涉足的高度，那个瓦肯人。冷静的面具依然覆盖在瓦肯人的脸上，但他的眼睛让我无法持续注视——那么多的情感，那么炽热，令人窒息。那时我第一次看到如此不瓦肯的瓦肯人。而这，让我不禁想到或许我也没有自己想象的那样了解其他人。就算我知道他们在舰上的一举一动，就算我曾看过他们的内心，依旧会有那些我无法理解的，未曾看过的，或是选择无视的东西。

可最重要的是，当Kirk选择望向Spock的时候，那种果断，以及他们之间的感觉，让我突然意识到我可能败的比我认为的要惨。

那一瞬间，所有人于我都是如此陌生。

从那转折性的第一次精神融合后，Kirk和Spock走得更近了。舰桥上的触碰，耳边的低语，深夜私下里给予的信任——我曾经拥有的，他如数给了瓦肯人。而我，得到的则是渐渐消失的亲密，变得陌生的心灵，越来越多的秘密。或许是我可以随时无形感知思维的能力让他不再感到安全，Kirk以更加频繁的带着Spock一起执行任务的方式开始有意识的避开我。之后的一次任务，他没能带上瓦肯人，接着我得到了一个来自另外一个宇宙的Kirk。

那个镜像Kirk，有着同样的外表，但是极端不同的心灵。那里，我能感知到温暖，尊重，仁慈。他既是我的舰长又不是我的舰长，但我并不介意，因为他也有着对企业号如此深沉的爱。

他和其余三人费尽心思的逃跑，我感到很失望。我不希望他离开，他有着和我的Kirk一样的领导力，他可以成为一个好舰长的——不，他就是一个伟大的舰长。就像是我接受他一样，他也可以接受我。因为我是企业号而他爱企业号。简单的逻辑。我会像以前辅佐我的Kirk一样辅佐他，因为他是如此的不同，他就是另一个完美的人，他……然而，这是事实吗？

我的Kirk和这个镜像Kirk真的有那么不同吗？

在这个镜像Kirk的心中，我感觉到了如此多的美好，在这刺骨的宇宙中温暖我，但当我继续深入，我触碰到了坚冰。曾经坚固的表面如今开始爬上裂缝。我知道，如果他想要在这个世界中生存，这裂缝必将慢慢变大，然后——浮冰之下的自我会显现，而毫无疑问的，我会对那个自我很熟悉。对于我的Kirk，他的浮冰之下，是他竭力隐藏的这个镜像Kirk。从肉体到灵魂，他们都是一个人，彼此是对方的影子。

我再次沉入他的内心，但之后我的心就冷了。或许从一开始，我就不应抓住，因为我看见，他爱的是U.S.S. Enterprise，不是I.S.S. Enterprise。在他看来，我只是个仿制品，而他会不惜一切代价回到他属于的世界。这般决心，如此的似曾相识。的确，他们就是一个人，正如我清楚我的Kirk爱我一样，他也只会爱着属于他的企业号……可是自从那精神连接后，我已经无法说服自己去相信我的Kirk依旧爱我。我很想知道，这个镜像Kirk最终会选择他的企业号，还是必然存在的镜像Spock。

Spock竟然对镜像Kirk说他会考虑的！这是背叛！无论那个镜像Kirk和我的Kirk是怎样的相同，这毕竟不是他的宇宙！他这般幼稚的理论怎能在这个宇宙中找到一个立足之地！而他竟然让瓦肯人去谋杀我的Kirk！谋杀！这真是……达到目的不择手段。或许之前我触碰到的不是坚冰，而是暗门。如果需要，那个Kirk会毫不犹豫的将它打开，然后，两个宇宙，一个人。

无论怎样我都会竭尽全力保护我的舰长。这回我不允许自己再次失败。

镜像Kirk刚走，我的Kirk就回来了。我一直紧紧地盯着瓦肯人，必要的话我可以拆了整个走廊去阻止他。一直到Kirk回到他的卧室，没有什么事情发生。我在他冷漠的思维中使劲呼唤，终于得到他的注意。我把我知道的有关于来自那个宇宙的Kirk的一切告诉了他，我又跟他说了镜像Kirk临走前对Spock说的话，而后者十分不忠的将这段在监控录像中抹去。可是他就是一直沉默的听着。我能理解他的怒火，他的失望，他感到了背叛，但我不能理解他的沉默。他的思想是那么阴沉，我只能狼狈的迅速逃开。我可以帮你，我对他说，只要你想，那个瓦肯人可以轻而易举的消失——整艘船上所有的瓦肯人都可以消失。

他却反而要求Spock到他的房间。他命令我不许做出任何伤害那瓦肯人的事，还命令我将自己完全隔离出这个房间，不允许我感知到里面发生的任何事，直到他准许。我辩驳，我不满于这个决定，他没有权力要求我去做于我违心的事情。可换来的只是他一句听着轻柔却绝对饱含威胁的低语：“我还是这艘船的舰长，Enterprise，而我有一切权力去命令你。”

我照做了，注视着瓦肯人走进房间，忍受着因此带来的煎熬。我遵守着命令，一遍遍的告诉自己我的舰长是爱我的，就算是有瓦肯人但一切还都可以像以前一样。可这话逐渐感觉像是个谎言。

第二天早上，我等到了瓦肯人和舰长一起完好无损的从舰长的房间走出，但我没等到的，是舰长的准许。

之前Kirk只是会无视我，但直到有一天，我突然发现我像是无法感知瓦肯人一样无法感知到他。瞬间一个念头击中了我，令我的引擎痛苦的呻吟——Kirk和Spock，链接了。

瞬间所有的希望都消散了。James Kirk已经不是我的了，一切都不会再次变得跟曾经一样。当有着Spock的时候它又怎会爱我，而我也定是永远的失去了他。

事情好像又回到了起点。我又只变成了一艘星舰，一个工具，生活不再拥有意义。有一天我突然意识到，我其实可以给予Kirk一个舰长真正的死亡。虽然船上没人能达到Kirk的高度，但一个拙劣的替代品总还是有的，比如……

“舰长！一艘罗慕兰战舰出现——正在向我们开火！”

“升起护盾！Sulu先生，向——”

我本来能够及时升起护盾，但我太沉浸于自己的思绪中。右舷被击中，我的引擎痛苦的呻吟。Kirk从地上爬起来继续指挥，咒骂着罗慕兰人。另外两艘隐形的战舰现身，我们被包围了。然而即便如此，Kirk依旧不会放弃。他不相信没有赢的机会，他总是这样。一切就像是过去，之前的那些战斗。Kirk总会用实力创造出奇迹，拯救他自己，拯救我。他就是我的神袛，让我心甘情愿的成为他的星舰，相信他。除他之外，无人如此。这一刻，我很确定我将无法反抗他，也不会再愿意去背叛他了。

当然，他成功了。他总是成功。因为他我得以击败敌人并幸存下来，身上的伤此刻并不重要。我不断的自责，因为我的疏忽，因为我竟想到背叛。但那天晚上，我感觉到Kirk正摸着他卧室的墙壁。许多感情向我涌来——对罗慕兰的愤怒，对护盾升起略有缓慢的些许怀疑，十分微小的对自己依旧活着的庆幸，还有对于我舰身受损的关心，关心，爱惜……Kirk向我展示了他浮冰下的人格，让我差点忘了我是帝国企业号而不是联邦企业号。我怎能怀疑，一个舰长对于他的船的感情。是的，就算是有瓦肯人，那也无妨。

我坚信他爱我，直到伤痕累累的我到达了创世星。

Kirk依旧像以前那样，对敌人毫不手软，为了达到他的目的他不择手段。但我已经心有余而力不足——Spock修好了我的曲速核但他无法将我身上每一个伤口修复。然而在这种劣势下我依旧坚信我的舰长会拯救他们，拯救我。

的确，Kirk做到了，但他选择输入我的自毁密码。我的生命的倒计时已经开始。

我的引擎愤怒的咆哮，我的船身剧烈的颤抖。我企图破坏传送装置强迫他们留在这里，他们总是说如此爱我，现在又怎能将我抛下！但是我没能做到。我的思想在咆哮而我的身体却没有回应。

我的身体也选择在此刻背叛我。

随后我突然意识到，这么多年下来我已经忘记了，一个舰长也可以选择背叛他的船。  
10，9……  
Kirk的确曾经深爱过我，但从Kirk和Spock的第一次精神融合我就应该知道，我之于Kirk，远远不及Spock之于他，  
5，4……  
因为即便是在这样无情的宇宙中，没有任何东西能将他们分开。无论是死亡，  
2，1……  
无论是我。  
0.

 

THE END


End file.
